


Spectral

by DoomedDepresso (DoomedDevil)



Series: Spectral [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ghost like OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedDevil/pseuds/DoomedDepresso
Summary: spec·tral/ˈspektrəl/adjectiveof or like a ghost.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spectral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208309
Kudos: 1





	Spectral

Fuyuu Yurei wasn't always Yurei, her name was Lani once.

But Lani was before.

Now Yurei is nothing but a phantom; a shadow of her former self; a ghost without a shell; a wandering spirit.

She was nothing, but she was something. She was human, but she was not.

* * *

When Lani woke up after being shot, she couldn't do anything but cry; her vision black. When her sight cleared, she could see a brunette standing over her with a kitchen knife. When the woman plunged the knife downward, Lani stared in shock as the knife passed through her, as if she was an illusion. She was then picked up and unceremoniously dumped in a river

* * *

When her daughter first opened her eyes, Senju Aiko knew for sure she had birthed a monster. Sure, Aiko thought something might be wrong when her daughter's hair grew in, for it was white; but Aiko's grandfather, Senju Tobirama, was albino. Another warning sign was that her teeth were like a sharks, but the girl's father was from Kiri; where that kind of thing was more common. So Aiko thought nothing of it. It was then that her unnamed daughter opened her eyes, and Aiko knew her spawn was a demon. The girl's eyes were completely white, not Hyuga white (which was more like a lavender) but completely sclera. It was unnatural. And the strange scar-like birthmarks on the baby's head right above her eyes weren't birthmarks at all, but another set of eyes; this time the sclera black as pitch and the iris red as blood. And when the demon started crying, her tears were of hot tar.

And Aiko had enough, she knew she had to rid the world of the abomination she created. So she went to the kitchen, got a knife, and drove said knife into the demon's stomach. But the knife did nothing, as it just passed through the intangible infant. So Aiko brought the child to the river out back, and dropped it in. Then Aiko slit her belly open with her kitchen knife in apology to the world.

* * *

Lani’s second childhood wasn’t an easy one. She was found floating on the Naka River passing through the Uchiha compound on November 10th, exactly a month after the attack of the nine-tailed fox. Once she was brought to the Hokage, she realized she was in the anime Naruto, the language they were speaking was Japanese; she used her legendary weeb skills to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“... we should call her Fuyuu Yurei,” announced the Hokage. Lani (now Yurei) was confused, she knew the names in Naruto were usually very literal. So why were they naming her ‘drifting ghost’?

What Lani didn’t realize was that on the way to the Hokage’s office, she had: phased through the hands of the person carrying her twice, started levitating thrice, and turned invisible a grand total of ten times. They then decided her birthday was on Halloween (that was her actual birthday in this life).

The Hokage’s decision was to leave Yurei in an apartment with a nanny until she was a genin, in fear of how the children in the orphanage would react to her.

* * *

First person pov

* * *

I discovered a few new abilities while growing up. The first was that I had a set of extra arms, like a diclonius in Elfen Lied. The second was that I could sense spiritual chakra, I was proficient in yin-release, and fuinjutsu. And the last was that I an go through what I consider the layers of the Duat, I can also bring things back temporarily.

I also discovered that I didn’t have blood and that my wounds wouldn’t close unless assisted by healing ninjutsu, but I could still get sick easily because I have no white blood cells.

Instead of living a life funded by the Hokage, I decided to make myself useful. Every morning I dressed as a traditional shrine maiden, and tended to the Uzumaki clan’s Mask Storage Temple. After the academy and homework, I set up a small booth in the market dressed in a blue-grey hakama where— if you booked a day ahead — I would speak to your loved ones for you. Kakashi was always outside giving the booth considering looks, but never entered. (Side note, Naruto became one of my regulars and got over his fear of ghosts.)

* * *

Everything goes as canon so time skip to team assignments.

* * *

I was excited, I would finally be free of the girls who judge me because of how I look. The bullying got so bad I started going to class wearing a black lace mourning veil on top of a featureless mask, both held on by seals.

There was chaos among the class; and when I looked to see what was going on, I snickered at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke kissing. ‘So that’s why Sasuke isn’t interested in his fangirls.’ I thought, turning away.

After a while Iruka entered the room, silencing the pandemonium. He said his little speech about how everyone was a genin and they would get a Jounin teacher (well, some would anyway). That went completely ignored by me. I zoned out until I heard my name called. “Fuyuu Yurei…” I tuned back in, eager to hear who I was partnered with. “Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.” That wasn’t good at all. I wanted excitement in my life, but I didn’t want to replace Sakura on team seven!

‘Sorry, Sakura.’ I mentally apologized. ‘You would’ve been amazing. I didn’t mean to steal your spot as top kunoichi.’ Naruto then stood up to complain that he was on a team with Sasuke. I zoned back out. When we were released for lunch, I went outside to eat my homemade beef teriyaki and to read my book about the history of the sealing arts. I just continued to do my own thing while waiting for Kakashi.

When Kakashi came, it was to an eraser to the head; the mostly deserted classroom now included two cackling students while the third was brooding. “First impressions are… I hate you.” Wow, rude. “Meet me on the roof.” He then body-flickered away.

* * *

On ze roof

* * *

“Well, let’s begin with introducing ourselves.” Kakashi declared

“I’ll go first.” I volunteered. “My name is Fuyuu Yurei. I like my jobs, temples, and shrines. I also enjoy dorayaki, and sweets in general. I dislike bullies, emos, being too caught up in the past, and idiocy. My dream is to put everyone’s ghosts to rest.”

The boys’ introductions were canon. Naruto says that he wants to be Hokage one day, and Sasuke declares that his goal is to kill a certain somebody. And Kakashi told us to go to training ground 3 after trying to scare us with statistics.

Mentally, all I could say was “Bring it on!”

A/n: The reasons Yurei can do what she does.

1\. Diclonus arms: the spirit of her from her past life interacting with the living realm; since they are the same person, they share a mind (instantaneous control)

2\. Levitating: same as #1, can’t use 1 and 2 simultaneously

3\. Intangible: the reason behind this is that Yurei is passing through a specific layer of the “Daut”

4\. Invisible: same reason as #3

The Daut is the Egyptian underworld. The “Daut” in this world isn’t the actual Daut, this Daut is the layers of reality.

The Daut is layered like this:

Layer 1; Living realm.

Layer 2; two different realms one can enter realm 1 is invisibility, realm 2 is intangibility (still on the same plane as the living realm)

Layer 3; a combination of both realms of layer two, this is where spirits enter the pure lands. Some spirits get stuck here. (still on the same plane as the living realm)

Layer 4; the pure lands, spirits who enter here can travel to layer 3 and back with a simple thought. (can’t observe the living realm from here)

Layer 5; the stomach of the Shinigami (can’t observe the living realm from here)

The summoning realms are also part of the Daut. The summoning realms are like the pure lands for animals, each species has its own afterlife.


End file.
